Amour Éternel
by Eternita14
Summary: Sequel to La Chaleur De La Peau. Jude's life just got a little more crazy. Her mind's running overtime with thinking about Tommy's question, Darius, the tabloid stories. Eternal love. Can their love really make it through everything? Alternating POV.
1. I Can't Believe This is Real

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 1: I Can't Believe This is Real

Jude's POV. I'm Baack!

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sat on my childhood bed thinking about how much everything is going to change now. The room has looked the same for the past few years. The walls are still covered in posters of my idols and my lyrics. Some of the songs are so, so juvenile. I wrote a song about my mean sister and how she's a doody head. 

I just put my final piece of clothing in a box and put it with the pyramid occupying the far corner of my room. We're not going to waste any time being together. So, I'm moving in today or tomorrow at the latest. Tommy dropped me off last night and I spent those hours packing. Of course Tommy kept calling, asking if I needed help. If he came over I wouldn't be busy packing, I'd be busy with what he's packing. Did I really just say that?

Now to tell my dad. He wasn't home last night, he left a note telling me he had to drive to a meeting a few hours away. Sadie, didn't come home but I knew where she was. It doesn't take a psychic to figure it out. At least they didn't do anything here again. Maybe I should've had Tommy over. I could've at least been with him here before I move away from this house.

I heard my cell ringing, it sounded far away. Oh, great. Did I pack it? Knowing me, yes. Aw, crap its Tommy. I want to talk to him. Come on keep ringing! Under my bed? How'd it get there? I reached under and got my phone as it stopped ringing. Of course that would happen.

Yay, it ringing again! I picked up as quickly as I could so I could hear his voice. "Hi Tommy!" Why do I sound like a cartoon bird on helium?

"Hi Baby. Are you okay? You sound nervous." Well isn't he Captain Obvious today. I'm even sarcastic in my head!

"What do I have to be nervous about? I only have to tell my father and overprotective sister that I'm moving in with my boyfriend today." Yeah, that's not a big deal, huh?

"At least you don't have to tell them you're engaged." Oh, why'd you have to bring _that _up? My stomach turned at the thought. It's just after my parents marriage crumbled, I don't think _I _can do it.

"That's comforting." More sarcasm, at least its not in my brain. "I don't even want to think about how dad's going to react to that one." I rubbed my forehead at the thought. "Tommy, I don't know if I can do this alone."

"I'll be over there as soon as I can. I need to get my Hummer out of storage." Storage?

"You have cars in storage? Quincy, how many do you have? Do they outnumber your hair products?" I'm feeling a little better now.

"Yes, you'll find out, and don't talk about my hair products. See you in a few. Love you," I find it kinda sad he has so many cars he has some in storage. And that he won't let me make fun of his hair routine.

"Love you too, bye." I snapped my phone closed and pulled myself up to sit on the bed. The floor feels worse that I remember. I sighed and fell back on the mattress. How am I going to tell them?

I heard a car pull into the driveway and hurried to see who came home first. I'm not looking forward to talking to either of them. Tommy told me yesterday that he didn't tell Sadie about asking me to moving in right away, only that he was going to propose. I thought she'd want to be the first one to get engaged?

I raced to the hall, ran down the stairs and made it to the door in time to see my dad coming up the walk. "Hi Daddy!" I said as I tossed my arms around his neck. Daddy? I haven't called him that in years.

"Sweetheart." He answered, he was as shocked as I was about the daddy thing. "It's good to see you. When did you get back?"

"Last night." I pulled away and smiled. I was so happy to see my dad, now how do I break the news that I'm moving out to live with my ex-boy bander boyfriend/almost fiancé? This is going to be a comfortable conversation. Sarcasm needs to get out of my head.

"I have something for you honey," he held onto my wrist and led me to the driveway.

"You got my car back! Aw, Dad thank you!" I'm so happy to see my precious baby blue Mustang back. I hugged him again, to thank him but also to hide the fact I'm scared to death about telling him the news. Maybe if I squeeze the life outta him I can tell him the news while he's unconscious.

I heard another car pull up behind me and turned my head slightly to see Kwest's demon. The one that took out my precious baby. Sadie gracefully exited the car -how does she do it?- and made a beeline for me. She's going to ask, it's unmistakable.

"Jude," she put her arms around me to pull me into a bone crunching hug. Hey, I'm still trying to trademark those! "So, how'd it go?"

"What?" Lets see if I can throw her off, make her think Tommy decided not to do it and now she's spilling the beans.

"Didn't Tommy ask you something?" Her forehead scrunched up confused.

"Yeah, a couple things," I mirrored her expression. "So which are you talking about?" I made the innocent face. Evil is so much fun.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and then I'll clarify." She's as sneaky as I am. No wonder we don't trust each other.

I lowered my voice before I spoke, "Could we talk about this later when dad's not around." I spared a glance at him. He was talking to Kwest about something men talk about. Glad I'm not one of them, for more than one reason. The top reason being Tommy.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you in your room later." That might be a good way to break the news. I nod and turn my attention to Kwest. Does he know all of what Tommy asked me? Probably, they are best friends. From the corner of my eye I see Sadie go into the house. I wonder if there's going to be screaming.

"Kwest. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I pull him away from my dad as I smile my thanks again. "So, what's up?"

"Did you know what Tommy wanted to talk to me about?"

"What are you referring to?" Now he all formal? Was this a huge secret that was forbidden by law to be spoken about? This is ridiculous!

"The whole moving in thing." I said it lower than usual. Don't need for anyone to overhear.

"Yeah, I knew about that," he nodded to emphasize his answer.

"Does Sadie?" I had to make sure he didn't let it slip. She might be trying to lull me into a false sense of security before she pounces without mercy.

"Of course not. She'd be yelling at you and Tommy for that. And me for keeping it a secret." I could see the slight terror in his eyes. For him to get out of that he'd just have to take her to bed. Me, I'd have to grovel then buy her clothes. She'd make my life hell if I didn't.

"Don't I know it. So, do you think you can help me break the news? Tommy will be over soon, I'm going to need you to distract Sadie and dad for awhile."

"Not a problem. Out of curiosity did Tommy ask you something else?" His brows scrunched together as he gaged my reaction.

"Like what?" I did my best to keep an innocent/confused look on my face.

"So I'm guessing he didn't," he looked away and to the house. I followed and saw Sadie by the window talking to dad.

"I never said that." I got his attention when I said that.

"I just assumed that-" I cut him off.

"Sadie asked that, now you and you two wouldn't give me a straight answer. So I thought I'd give you the same treatment." I was out of breath after I said that. "And why is it so important if he asked me something else? Conversation usually involve questions." I said it as if its the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is. Or did they expect us not to be doing any talking? Because that's all we did. Oh, plus we burned the tainted mattress.

It was funny. I told Tommy I wouldn't touch it unless I had a pair of gloves and a toxic waste suit. So he lifted the mattress up himself and carried down the stairs. He dragged it to the back yard and I poured lighter fluid in the center. Then pulled out his lighter -why does he carry that thing everywhere?- and lit the bastard on fire.

"Are you two engaged?" He lowered his voice and leaned into me. I tried to look like I was hiding something by biting my lip and looking away. I was actually just trying to get my thoughts together after thinking about the fun of burning stuff. I'm not a pyro! We had a fire extinguisher right next to us. Safety first people!

"No." Even he looks disappointed. What is this? "I told him I would think about it. I'm still just taking it all in." I said that like I was overwhelmed, which I am. Tommy Quincy wants to be with _me. _Forever.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm thinking about asking Sadie to marry me." I gasped and looked at him open mouthed.

"Really?" A nervous but confirming nod. "This is unbelievable! You have to do it if you know its right." A little push in that direction couldn't hurt. I pulled him into a signature hug when I heard a car pull up to the house.

"Kwest, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" He asked as he close his door. He wasn't happy to use that word. Geez, get over it. I might change my mind soon. Probably not soon enough for him, but hell, I'm moving in with him. "Hi Baby." He kissed me before he greeted Kwest with their usual weird handshake thing. Another reason to be glad I'm a girl. We can hug everyone and its okay.

Kwest and him had a short exchange I didn't pay any attention to. I was busy watching Sadie and dad talk. She seemed to be angry and he looked worried. Why is she angry? Did she break a nail? Now that's some scary stuff. I looked over to see that Tommy and I were alone. Where'd Kwest go? Oh he's with Sadie, who looks a little calmer. Wow, talk about mood swings.

"You ready for this," he said as he put his arm around my waist. I focused on his face as he spoke.

"As ready as I'll every be." I told him as I led the way to the house. Taking a deep breath in I wondered how this would end.

* * *

Review please! 

I'm just giving you a taste. Until February.

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	2. Dad, I Have Something to Tell You

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 2: Dad, I Have Something to Tell You

Jude's POV. Welcome back to the insanity that is my mind.

Something really awesome happened to me two years ago today. So I'm posting.  
I put all the preview lines on my blog. Soon you'll be able to see how I used all the lines.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I walked through the first door and paused looking at the second. Nerves began to set in as I reached for the knob. I pulled my hand back and thought about turning and running. I didn't get the chance, Tommy took the initiative and opened the door. He kept me from bolting by keeping his arm securely around my waist. 

"Tommy, I can't do this," I told him quietly as I clung to the front of his white shirt. I spared a glance at the living room. Kwest was talking to the family, he was keeping his part of the bargain by distracting. "Can I just talk to you for a minute? Upstairs?"

"Sure," I smiled relieved. I held onto his hand and went to the stairs without saying anything to anyone.

"Okay, how do you think I should do this?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"You packed all this in one night? I'm impressed," he said as he settled on my bed.

"It wasn't that hard Quincy, I'm not _that _inefficient. It's even easier when you don't sleep. Can we get coffee soon?" I'm starting to feel the effects of no sleep. How do I switch modes like that? I plopped down on the bed and laid there sprawled out.

"I'll get you some when were done moving your stuff to my place." He told me as he laid next to me and kissed my temple. "Have you told Stuart yet? He deserve to know."

"I know but," I turned to my side so I could see his face. "I'm worried about how he's going to take it. I love my dad but we've had enough problems for two lifetimes. I just so unsure of how I'm going to do anything."

"Well, how about I make you stop thinking?" I caught the glimmer in his eyes. He reads me so well.

"I love when you do this." I giggled as he rolled over to cover me with his body. He kept giving me small little pecks, moving around my mouth, never actually making contact. He wouldn't give me what I really wanted, needed. Does he not remember how evil I can get?

I had enough, I pushed him over so I could be in control of this situation. I don't think he minded. Even though my jeans I could feel the light touch of his fingertips moving up my thighs. I lower my mouth to his, stopping only a breath away, "Are you sure? Because I can give you what you were giving me." This is just in case he doesn't remember my evil streak.

I got my answer when he grabbed the back of my head and pulled my lips to his soft ones. Could he be anymore perfect? I'd think about that it if I could. He lived up to his word, he always does in these kind of situations.

I felt the light touch of his tongue on my lower lip and wanted more of him. Just a little touch and I was hot for him. Hot for him? O-kay. His hands moved up and over my hips and rested on my waist, beneath my shirt.

"Jude!"

"What?!" I whined angrily, is that possible? Well it has to be because I did it. I looked back to see who I was going to kill, "oh, Dad! Um I was just..." This is too much like when Spied found us. At least I'm full clothed this time. Given another five minutes I don't think I would've been.

"I can see what you were doing. Get downstairs," he gave me that stern dad look as he turned and started to leave the room. "Hold on! Why do you have all these boxes in here?" Aw shit! How do I do this? I could lie and say I'm giving my stuff to charity. But he'll know its a fib. My guitar case is on the pile. I was frozen, but Tommy helped me by moving me off of him and sitting me on the bed.

"Dad," I took a huge breath in, "I'm moving in with Tommy." I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the explosion of emotions.

"Very funny Jude, But what are the boxes for?" He gave me a light smile as he finished his question.

"Dad, I am serious. I'm going to move in with Tommy. Today." I added as I moved away from the bed and stood in front of him. trying my best to not look timid.

"Your..." he tapered off, his eyes glazing over.

"Moving in with Tommy," I finish for him. "Should we call Sadie up here?" I turned to Tommy to ask.

"That's up to you Baby." I hate when he makes that face. The one that says its _all _up to me.

"Baby? She has a name and it's not Baby!" Now he's freaking out over my pet name? He turned to Tommy and had a murderous gleam in his eyes. Okay now Tommy say: 'nobody puts Baby in a corner.' I love that line. But I'm not in a corner, he's backing my into a corner. That counts for something, right? Back to business.

"I wish I could've thought of another, better, way to tell you this. But I-"

"Jude do you realize what a huge mistake you're making?!" He shouted as he turned back to me. I flinched when his voice rose. I'd rather have him kill me than Tommy. With all the yelling I'm sure Sadie will be coming up here. To get his point across he grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me. No use trying to shake some sense into me, it's all there.

"Dad, I'm not making a mistake! Trust that I'm doing the right thing!" I broke from his hold and straightened my shoulders.

"Whats with all the shouting?" Sadie made her way past the door and looked around. Her eyes landed on the boxes. "Whats with those?" She pointed to the corner. Dad spoke before I could.

"It seems you sister is moving in with Tommy." Kwest where are you?!

"She is? I thought you were just getting engaged?" Oh shit! My head fell back exasperated. I can never catch a break.

"Engaged! Jude have you lost your mind? You're eighteen." Of all people I should know my own age.

"I know how old I am! It's been shoved in my face every time I turn around!" I lost it. No one is going to speak down to me again. "I'm doing what I want to do for once in my life. I'm not going to be a doormat any more." I turned towards my guitar and picked it up. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Come on Tommy, we have a lot to do today." I grabbed his hand and pushed through the crowd blocking my exit.

Tommy took the lead and led me to the front yard. I was thankful for the time to calm down. "Do you think we can get most of it to your place in one trip if we take both cars?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He's backing out on me?!

"What? You don't want me now?" I know I'm overly emotional but I'm beyond angry. I'm borderline homicidal!

"No! Its not that-" I cut him off

"I want to do this. You know I'm not doing this to get back at them. I already told you yes before this even started. I want this." I nodded to push my point across. This is what I want. I collapsed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his midsection. A very toned midsection, I might add.

"I think we can make it if Kwest helps," Tommy said as he looked towards my house. His hand gently stroked my hair.

"Okay, as long as you stay between our cars. I'm not giving him another chance, he might destroy my car for good this time." I shuddered at the thought. I felt Tommy's soft laughter as he heard my comment.

As if on cue Kwest walked from the house, looking pallid as he moved towards us. "Whats wrong?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"So much Harrison yelling. Everything registered for Sadie, she's not too thrilled about you living together."

"She was okay with us getting married but not okay with us living together?" Tommy asked as I looked between the two of them. I need a more stable family. Mentally stable is what I mean.

"Kwest," I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyes. "Will you help me move my things to Tommy's?" I could tell by the way Tommy stiffened, he didn't like me talking to Kwest like that. I'm glad he still has his jealousy.

"Sure," he shrugged at the reactions from both me and Tommy. The jealousy and the puppy dog eyes, I don't think he understood what was happening. He left us alone and I sighed and gave my attention back to Tom.

"A few more hours." I said as I rested my head against his chest. He pulled my left hand away from his back, he held it for a moment before he spoke.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand before I answered him. I picked up that habit from him.

"I didn't want to wear it around my dad until I made up my mind. I can put it on when were done moving my things." That's reasonable. Well, I think it is.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing my ring finger in a sweet gesture. I couldn't have found a better man. I should know, I made him that way. He changed his ways after he met me, so I'm partly responsible for his new demeanor. Maybe I should tell him yes now.

* * *

Review please! Chapter 3's title is... Traffic Lights 

Thanks to those who sent me the pickup lines. Some of them will be used in chapter 6.

I put all of the pick up lines I had on my MySpace blog. Some of them are so flipping hilarious I had to share them with you.

Thanks, Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	3. Traffic Lights

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 3: Traffic Lights

Tommy's POV.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I've been stuck at a light for the past five minutes. There aren't even any other cars coming! What the hell is wrong with the light?! 

"Tommy, is there another way to get to your place?" Jude voice rang over the speaker phone. "I've been staring at your ass for the last five minutes. I wouldn't mind if it was yours, but I do mind when it your Hummer's."

"I could always get out of the car Sweetheart." I couldn't resist.

"Will you do your famous Little Tommy Q butt shaking? Oh, but you don't have the parachute pants. So it would be a waste." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said that to me.

"Why do you insist on reminding me of that, I want to forget that one day." I'll never live that down but maybe I can change everyone's thoughts about me being like that... slowly... eventually. I'm screwed.

"Where's the fun in that?" She was sulky when she asked. I know she's just making fun of me but I can only take so much before I want to kill myself.

"Okay, can we just drop this?"

"Sure," she didn't sound too happy about that. Almost disappointed. I looked in the mirror to see her face matched her voice. She leaned forward resting her head on the steering wheel.

"I'll call Kwest. We'll take bets," I told her quickly. I need to stop looking at her, she's making it hard for me to resist getting out of the car. I'll pass the time until the light changes but we won't really care if it changes at all then.

"What?"

"Take bets on how much longer we're going to be stuck here." It could be amusing. I voiced those words and waited for her to say something.

"Anything to help pass the time." There was a little something extra in her words but I didn't give myself time to think about that, now anyway. I patched Kwest into the call as fast as I could. I might start thinking about what she said, then I'll start reading too much into it and... Why'd I have to have those thoughts just seconds before?

"What is it Tom?" He sounded as annoyed as we were. But at least I'm trying to make this easier.

"Oh, um, Jude and I are taking bets on how much longer we're going to be at this light. What's your pick?"

"What will I get if I win?" He asked with an intrigued quality to his voice. Kwest never could turn down a bet, that explains why he has a very strange piercing. We were bored while on tour with Boyz Attack, so we bet that the next person through the door kinda thing. He said a hot blonde, I said Darius. If I lost I got a tattoo, if he lost he got a piercing. I'm glad I didn't have to get the tattoo of a fairy on my ass.

"Um, I don't know. Jude what do you think it should be?"

"I can't say what I want in front of Kwest. And I don't think either of you would want that if you won."

"I don't want to hear this," Kwest complained as I thought about the possibilities. She could make me her slave, not just any kinda slave but-

I cut the thought off and decided to complain to Kwest. "Well, this is payback for ruining our trip. Plus all the horribly grotesque sound effects we got your and Sadie's first night." He has yet to pay for that one. I just haven't found the right revenge yet. 'Horribly grotesque'? Where'd that come from?

"Okay we're even," he admitted sulkily. I could see him throw his hand up as if to give in. I'm situated behind him, I'm keeping my promise to Jude of staying between them.

"We're far from even!" Jude spoke up at that point.

"Your even with Sadie, how's that?" He was defensive when he spoke back to Jude.

"Why Sadie?" I asked curiously, what does Sadie have to do with any of this?

"Um, no reason," he said quickly.

"Kwest we can both tell when your lying. Your voice sounds like your going through puberty. So just tell us now." And I've known him longer and Jude already knows when he's lying. I didn't think Jude knew that telltale fact about him.

"Alright, but don't kill me. I'm just the unwilling messenger. Sadie saw you two in the guest house the day before we left." He sounded uncomfortable about what he was saying.

"What do you mean she saw us?"

"How much did she see?" Jude screeched the same time I yelled my question.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask for details. She was in Karma's room when she saw you. And Karma was in the room with her. I shouldn't be telling you this but she pulled out the binoculars." He must really be afraid of what will happen to him or Sadie, if he's spilling all the details he knows.

"She what?!" We shouted at the same time. We really never had privacy, she watched Jude lose her virginity, Spied walked in while Jude was in her... costume, and her dad walks in on us. The sooner I get her behind closed doors the better. At least I didn't go crazy the last few times. She might have died of embarrassment. That's all I'm saying. Enough with that.

"She's dead," if I could maneuver the car out of here I would be on my way back to the Harrison house. But sadly I'm stuck in the middle of Kwest, Jude, and a bunch of other unfortunate drivers. Damn the middle lane.

"She watched?" Jude was disgusted at the thought. So was I but I don't want to think about it too much. I already want to kill her as it is. "Wait, Karma too?"

"Why don't we get on with the betting before I turn around and kill someone who means a lot to both of you." I didn't think I could growl like that, well in this situation.

"Okay, I'll take three minutes." Kwest said quickly, he doesn't want his bedmate to lose her life. Don't blame him, I wouldn't want to lose Jude, but she's not sick and demented enough to stand around watching her sister have sex.

"Jude?" I lightened my tone for her, she doesn't deserve my anger.

"Mmm, Eight." I could visualize her tapping her finger to her chin as she thought about her answer. Her eyes looking up to the right, like she always does. Does anyone else find it creepy how much I know about her?

"Alright I take six. Time starts now." I looked at the clock, it said one twenty two. I think we've been here for over ten minutes to say the truth. I could be spending this time a lot better than sitting here, I could be-

"I just want to know how we got stuck here. We're surrounded by cars and still the light won't change." Jude sniveled as she pouted, I could see the cute little lip jutting out. Okay control the thoughts at all cost!

"Jude quit pouting. Your face is going to get stuck that way" I need her to stop that look, its too much for any mortal man to resist.

"It is not! And I'm not pouting!" She sounded like she was in her terrible twos.

"Yes it is, and I can see you," this isn't going to turn out well.

"Why do you insist on irritating me?" She skipped the long and frustrating fight to accuse me of being annoying. What can I say, the girl is turning into Darius. Skipping fights to accuse. It works, most of the time.

"I am not!" I whined like a spoiled child. We'll see how much she likes it. Why did I do this to myself? I just wanted her to stop the cute look and now I'm getting into an argument with her.

"You do too, why?" She snapped back at me.

"Because its funner." Oh shit. I'm a dead man. I really need to learn to think before I speak.

"You're not making fun of my English!" Her voice sounded dead serious as she gritted out the words. I was too afraid to see her face. She could be livid for all I know, she sounded furious. The expression could be worse.

"You're the one who said it, on national TV, not me." She's going to kill me.

"You'll pay for that Quincy." She grumbled before she honked at me. She honked at me! I can't believe it.

"Um, you do know that I'm still here, right?" Actually no. I completely forgot about him as soon as Jude started whining.

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd hang up and call Sadie after the betting was done." It's logical, she's got him on a pretty tight leash. Okay, that was a bad visual.

"I was about to until I remembered that she was going to get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Jude asked, her tone a lot less severe than it was a second ago.

"Our anniversary," he stated proudly.

"Oh really?" A plan was formulating in my head.

"What are you two crazy kids doing tonight?" Jude's voice was too sweet to be anything but evil. She caught on to the revenge possibilities. I'm glad she's on my side about this. She's been around SME too long, she's vicious.

"Nothing really. We're going out to dinner and then we'll be somewhere else." Translation: Kwest's house. The house I have keys to. This is better than any complicated prank I could ever think of.

I glanced up to see the blasted light change. "Hurry up before it turns red again." Kwest yelled as he hit the gas. Tires squealing against the pavement. I wasn't much better, I nearly hit his Jeep as I gunned it. I think Jude was cheering me on to hit him, car revenge.

"What?! No!" Jude screamed as the next light turned red. "Oh well, I win! I win!" We've only moved a block, why is this happening to me -us?!

I looked at the clock, one thirty exactly, how did she manage that one? Aw damn she won. That might not be a bad thing for me though. A very satisfied smirk was creeping up on me as I thought about her. Alone at my house and no one there to interrupt. But we had a score to settle before anything else.

* * *

Review please! Title for chapter4 is 'Where Am I Going To Sleep?' 

New one shot! 'Somethings Not Right Here'. Go and see what its about!

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	4. Where Am I Going To Sleep?

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 4: Where Am I Going To Sleep?

Jude's POV. Thanks to those who voted in my poll. I'd thank you personally but that's not possible.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I seriously need a nap. A long nap. An extremely long nap. Maybe a couple years. I'm going on thirty five hours without sleep. I think I'm under more stress this time. I don't want to go through the whole Darius take over drama again. Even though I'm going to have to deal with him in a few days. That is not a conversation I'm looking forward to. 

I sat on the floor surrounded by boxes. Leaning on them would be a better description. Maybe after that wonderfully sounding nap I'll be able to pull my clothes out of the boxes. Well that sounds like a good plan to me. I picked up a pillow from the couch and collapsed on the floor, too weak and tired to get on the couch.

I woke a few hours, I think, later on the couch, Tommy pressed into my back. He had one arm over my stomach the other wrapped around my shoulders. His thumb lazily rubbing the exposed skin on my upper arm. I'm guessing he's not asleep. "Tommy," I spoke softly.

"Hmm?" I got after a minute. He sounded like he wasn't in this universe.

"Are we going to take some of the boxes up? I want to put a few things away before we start on the revenge plan." What exactly are we going to do to them? I'm no evil genius here. I heard about what he did to my SME boys. Shot Darius, that gets funnier every time. We may have to shoot him the next time we see him.

"Sure," he mumbled into my hair. But he didn't move, just pulled me closer to him. How he did that I'll never know. There was no space between us to start with. Any more pressure and I won't be able to breathe. Then whats Tommy going to do? I'll be dead and he'll be alone. Probably not for long.

"Tommy, you have to let go of me." I tried to turn but his grip was too tight for me to move even an inch.

"Do I have to?" I felt his lips move against the back of my neck. I nearly shivered from the sensation it brought. That's exactly what he wanted, the bastard. I wanted to whimper, and nearly did, as I felt him do it again.

"How am I going to unpack... with you hanging all over me?" I was breathless, I'm not sure if he really heard what I said.

"Unpack later," he snuggled into me a little further. Oh Lord, Tommy's liking the contact between us. Maybe a little too much.

"That will leave us with less time to get even with Kwadie," my voice was wavering as I struggled for control of my hormones. Damn them, the traitors.

"Kwadie?"

"Are you that out of it? Kwest and Sadie! Now let me up." I pushed on his arm with little success. I need some distance right now. Why am I fighting this again? Why am I thinking?

"Are you sure about that?" No. There was a suggestiveness in his tone. How am I suppose to resist _that_? Why do I _want _to resist that? Okay, breathe. We're not playing this game anymore, I don't need to fight what I'm feeling. Tommy wants to marry me, I'm not some kind of secret. _We're _not a secret. Pep talks really do help. I should give myself one everyday, I would be a very positive person if I did.

"Tommy," I tried to match his tone to get him to loosen his hold. I trailed a fingertip over his arm, feeling the change in smoothness as I moved towards his wrist. I felt my lips turn into a smirk befitting a vixen. Vixen, I am not.

I was turning to him when a shrill ring erupted from table near our heads. I shrieked and fell to the floor because Tommy let go of me. "Why'd you let go?"

"What?!" He yelled exasperated. "Hello?" He answered the phone before I could yell back. I know I told him to let go but not when I wasn't prepared for it. "What is it now?" I sat there looking up at him and listened to one side of the conversation. "No... In a couple days... I know you said-" I think he got cut off by whoever it was who called. "No, I'm not going to, and that's not going to change." I saw anger flaring up in him. "Try it," his voice was challenging, almost frightening in its force.

"Tommy?" I tentatively called to him. I don't think I've ever really been afraid of him before. There was so much anger in the threatening tone I wanted to run from the room.

"I look forward to it," he placed the phone down and rubbed the back of his neck. I'm not liking the sound of this.

"What was that about?" I kept my voice quiet as I asked the question very reluctantly. He shook his head and smiled sadly at me. Now he's scaring me for another reason.

"You know you can tell me anything?" I placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's not important. Let's get you unpacked." He pulled me off of the floor and backed away to pick up a box I marked as 'crap'. At least I don't have a lot to put away. I didn't have much to bring with me in the first place. Clothes, pictures, instruments, so on.

I followed him to where the bedrooms are, carrying the heaviest box I could. Packing should be done by professionals. They wouldn't over pack like this. I've seen that he has another room with a bed. It didn't look too comfy, another reason I passed on that room. Tommy's bed is super comfy. A reason I agreed to move in with him.

Maybe I can mess with his head for awhile. Get him in a better mood after that phone call. It can't hurt. I think this will backfire on me, like it always does. I've never been good at getting people to believe me when I'm lying.

"So which room is mine?" Here goes nothing. I asked brightly hoping to get the reaction I wanted out of him.

"You want your own room?" His brows were scrunched together as he looked back at me. He doesn't look too happy about the prospect.

"Of course! I've always had my own room, why would I want to change that now?" I tried to feign innocence and I think I failed. I think he just saw through me. He'd prefer to see through my clothes... I guess he wants to be Superman instead of Spiderman. It is Superman who can see through stuff isn't it? I'm not a guy, I don't know a lot about this shit.

"Well, that will make it harder." Okay, what cha talkin' about Quincy? Where in the hell did that come from? I'm seriously snapping after the confrontation with my dad. Good thing mom's not here, she would've flipped and locked me in my room. Ooh, the fun of sneaking Tommy into my room.

"What?" I asked for both reasons. One: his comment. Two: I need to get my head out of where it was. I'm really not focusing.

"This," I was too distracted being innocent and just being distracted, to notice the look in his eyes. I heard the clunk of the box hitting the floor and then I ended up pressed against the wall. Tommy with his devilishness...

"T-t-t-t-Tommy." I don't think I've stuttered like that before. "What're you... doing?" My breathing quickened as he leaned into me. Why is he affecting me so much? This hasn't happened since the day at the guest house. Oh please let me have a replay of that!

I knew it; he saw right through my charade. His hands pushed my hips to the wall, nose skimming across my cheek. My knees were threatening to give out on me.

I didn't know panting was a turn on for men. The more I do that the more Tommy presses into me. No wonder we call them dogs. Or would I be the dog, because I'm the one panting. But he's the one who's attracted to it. I need to stop thinking like earlier. Tommy will stop my brain soon.

Finally! There goes my mind, and I'm happy about that. I surrendered to the feelings he has always been capable in bringing out. Everything started to shift as he pressed his lips firmly against mine. My fingers gripped his shirt, pulling him to me. Also keeping me standing.

"We'll put your stuff in _our _room later," he said against my lips before he kissed me again.

"Mmhm," I mumbled back. As the fervency grew, I let myself get lost in him.

Tommy's the only one who'll be able to convince me to do anything anymore.

* * *

Review please! Ch. 5 title: Revenge is Even Better With You 

I already know people are going to ask. No they don't have a Jommyness moment. I would've given it to you. I promise you'll get Jommyness soon.

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	5. Revenge is Even Better With You

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 5: Revenge is Even Better With You

Tommy's POV.

Do you not like this story? I've only gotten three reviews for my chapter. Thanks to those who did. I haven't really gotten into the drama yet but if you don't like this, I'll post what I've already written and abandon this.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed, Jude's head was resting in my lap. I was idly running my fingers through her silky blond hair. I looked down at her hand laying on my lower thigh, the ring glistening with every small movement. I could feel her warmth even through my clothing. I felt myself slipping into complete relaxation knowing she's with me and doesn't want it any other way. 

"So," she spoke for the first time in twenty minutes. "What are we going to do to ruin their evening?" Jude slowly sat up and leaned on the headboard next to me. She took a deep breath and did her best to keep her eyes open.

"That all depends," I left her hanging purposefully. I saw the anticipation in her eyes. Fully awake eyes, just pointing it out.

"On?" She urged. Wanting to know what evil my mind came up with this time. I'm glad she doesn't know the full capacity of my iniquity.

"How evil are you feeling?" I knew that would get a rise out of her. She put her finger to her lip as if she was thinking about it. It won't be long until I get my answer.

"Continue, Mr. Quincy," she said after her evil smirk appeared. Her hands rubbing together, preparing for the plan I've been perfecting for the past few hours.

"When Kwest romances a woman, he always has candles and some, I think, Luther Vandross." Jude was looking at me strangely. "What?" I demanded when her expression didn't change.

"Um," she looked uncomfortable with what she about to say. "And how do you know all of this?" She had trouble getting the words out.

"I said 'woman'. You definitely know I'm not one." Her eyes landed on an obvious body part. "I've shared a hotel room with the guy. I had to listen to his 'conquests'," I scoffed at the word. Conquests? Yeah, that's putting it in a category it will never belong in. "Through paper thin walls. I should know a thing or two about him."

She thought I had some kind of affair with Kwest didn't she? I think I threw up in my mouth. Now I'm finding it weird we've shared women. Did he take them after me because it was as close to me as he could get? Ugh! I'm going to have nightmares for years after this. I hope I explained that enough to her. Now I'm wishing I didn't know that much about him.

"Okay, so what are we going to do exactly?" She seemed relieved about what I told her. Good, I don't want her thinking I pulled a Mason while on the road with my boyband. Now that really makes it sound worse. I'll deal with it later, back to business.

I grinned wickedly and explained how the plan was going to go.

I turned the key in the lock and grinned back at Jude as I pushed the door open.

"Good going Hotshot," she breezed passed me and into the front room. "So where am I going?" She asked as she turned around and looked at me. I'm kind of glad she doesn't know her way around Kwest's house. Especially the bedrooms.

"Straight down the hall." I motioned with a tilt of my head. "You'll see it." I picked up the box of supplies, closed and locked the door behind me. If he gets back early I don't want him to suspect anything.

"Where do we start?" She was spinning around, looking at the plain room. I think we have the same decorator. This looks as boring as my place.

"Candles," I threw one to her. I'm glad she caught it and that I didn't bean her in the head. It would've been funny as hell, but I would've payed dearly for it.

"Slug scented candles? How did you find those?" She actually sniffed the candle, "Gross." She tossed it back to me.

"I know a person," I shrugged as I placed the candles on either side of his bed. She sat at the edge of the bed, leafing through Kwest's CD collection.

"What CD do you think we should put in?" She asked as she studied the discs on the page. "Is this all we're going to do to them?" I knew this wouldn't be enough revenge for her.

"Don't worry, this is only the first part." She looked at me happily, ignoring the task to be done. "So, what's the worst one you can find?" I motioned to the discs, then looked around the room to see what else I could ruin. I could short sheet the bed. But I've done that one too many times to him. I think I've grown up a bit from that.

But it is a classic.

"Nsync?" She asked looking disgustedly at the disc.

"Next. Hold on, he actually owns that?" She nodded and flipped to the next page, chuckling while she did.

"Um, Kinky?" I wouldn't mind getting... oh, the band! Electronica? I told her no and she kept looking. "Voltaire!"

"As much as I like him, no."

"Why not?! It is in no way romantic. Come on 'Zombie Prostitute'!"

"You don't find that romantic," I joked. She laughed a little, her head tilted to the side. I could see her neck a little too well. I leaned over her shoulder and looked at the collection.

"What about Milli Vanilli?" She craned her neck and frowned up at me. Oh yeah, "never mind."

"What about this?" She pointed to the latest one to hold her attention.

"Tyler Kyte? Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, I'm can't find anything to ruin the mood that you'll agree with." She sounded like she was ready to hit me over the head with the binder.

"He doesn't have any Slayer?" She looked at me as if she was saying 'does he look like the kinda person who has Slayer?' "Okay, okay. Look for some Metal. Death Metal if possible."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and went back to looking. "Emilie Autumn, nah. Kwest has a lot of goth rock. He's into this kinda stuff? Ooh, Creature Feature!" She jumps subjects easily.

"Corpse In My Bed?" I suggested. She shook her head and smirked up at me. "Put it in," I shouldn't have said that one.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" She asked before she turned away to place the disc in the player. I looked over at her, seeing the way her clothes clung to her. I licked my lips in anticipation.

Pay back has to come first. Lust second. I can last. In more ways than one.

"Tommy?" Jude turned around to look at me. "Why are you talking to yourself?" I said all that out loud.

"I was talking?"

"Mumbling," she clarified. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Did you understand what I was saying?" She shrugged. "Then its not important now is it?" I got an eye roll for that one.

Jude played the CD, getting it to the song we chose. The music started and Jude started dancing slightly. Her hips moving hypnotically. But this is me, she could be standing still and I would find it hypnotic. I know what those hips can do. And I'm the only one. Its going to stay that way too.

I couldn't resist anymore. Not that I really tried to resist. I went over to where she was and stared to lightly trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She's been giggling a lot lately, what started all that? "Tommy, stop," her laugh was still present.

I turned her around to face me. "This isn't going to get our revenge done any faster," like I give a shit. I urged her body to mine. Not wanting to deal with space. Slowly her hands came up to rest on the nape of my neck. "Shouldn't we wait until we're home?"

"This is like an eye for an eye, we burned my mattress. Now they can have the same experience." I captured her lips softly, waiting for her to come alive. Didn't take much time until she was holding me flush against her, mouth wanting more from mine.

I started to move her back towards the bed, not caring who's it was. I gently started to lay her back, keeping her in a kiss. She broke away, seeming like she was thinking.

"Do you see how much this is like one of those bad romantic comedies?" I don't watch those unless I'm forced. I'd watch them for her.

"So?" Can't I just get back to what I was doing?

"Don't you find it funny?"

"But your loving every minute of it, huh?" I smirked lightly at her. She knew I wouldn't let her off the hook with this.

"Oh yeah," she laughed as she arched up to meet my lips. Finally!

I got her shirt off and threw it behind me, not caring where it ended up. Well she might if we can't find it later. She can always wear my other one. The advantage of wearing layers.

Jude had her legs wrapped around me keeping me from going anywhere. Not that I wanted to. I'm thanking all that is holy for Jude wearing a skirt. Did she expect this to happen?

"Tommy, come on!" She whined at me, pulling at my shirt.

"You can't be that desperate," she looked at me incredulously.

"I'm desperate?!"

"I'm glad you agree," I kept my expression serious as I looked down at her. She squirmed slightly beneath me. Not the best thing when I'm already-

"You're the one who couldn't wait until we got home." She snapped at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I think she was unhappy I didn't flinch.

I would've tried to get her in a better mood but maybe its good she's angry.

She was going to say something sarcastic, so I cut her off. I think you know how I did it so I won't go into explanation. She gave into me quickly. It wasn't long until I was close to being in the best possible moment.

I was so distracted by Jude I didn't pay much attention to the noise coming from the living room. I vaguely heard the door scrapping against the frame.

"Jude! Tom!" It wasn't Sadie this time. It was Kwest.

* * *

Review please! Chapter 6 title is... We're Settling This Once and For All! 

Who knows where I got slug scented candles?

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	6. We're Settling This Once and For All!

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 6: We're Settling This Once and For All!

Kwest's POV. I've had a long week, don't expect a post for a few weeks.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I was in my car driving home. Sadie was in the passenger seat admiring her gift. I'm not sure if I should have given her a ring. Maybe in a few days. Or weeks. Possibly months. 

"Oh, Kwest!" She squealed and reached across to me. She kissed my cheek quickly, "I love my bracelet, it's beautiful!" That's the fifth time she's told me that in the last ten minutes. "So, what do you have planned for us now?"

"You'll see," I heard her giggle, she knows whats coming. Everything should be in place, I have the candles ready to go. Sadie loves candles. Barry White is in the player, waiting to help the mood. Not that it needs help.

I pulled up to my place a few minutes later. I helped Sadie out of the car and resisted the urge to throw her over my shoulder and run to the door. I'm a little anxious, it's been almost twenty two hours since the last time.

After the agonizing thirty second walk to the door, I hurry to get the key in the lock. I get the door open and shove Sadie inside. She looks at me wide eyed before I slam the door and turn the lock. I'm on her in no time, covering her mouth with mine.

She does her usual giggle as I pull her towards the bedroom. I hear music playing and some odd noises coming from my room. I didn't leave the stereo on did I? She presses against me and I can't think about anything other than getting her out of that dress.

I have her against the door, keeping her in the kiss. I push the door open with some effort, I've been meaning to fix that. The light is on in here, I open my eyes fully to see, one of the worst sights known to man. Tommy's naked on my bed with Jude beneath him.

"Jude! Tom!" I'm not going to let them finish, not on my bed, they can go do what they were doing in his car. I don't care if its outside of my place, as long as its not happening in here.

They don't jump apart like I was hoping. "Just give us thirty more minutes," he rasped over his shoulder, not stopping his movements. I need to wash my eyes out with soap now.

"Thirty?" Sadie screeched beside me. "You never took that long with me!" Well, that made them stop. Tom pulled the blanket they're on around them.

"Tom, my granny made me that blanket! And you...aw." I pointed to the quilt they were surrounded in.

"We're even now," he gave me a cocky smile. He moved to sit next to Jude, who was hiding halfway behind Tom.

"What are you talking about? I had to see your naked ass!" I yelled as they did they're best to cover themselves. "You never saw any nudity! Just some sound..." I trailed off. I think we're even. I hate to admit it, but I'm not going to admit it to them. I heard him complaining about his bed and now he's done it to mine. I looked over at Sadie who was standing next to me open mouthed. Eyes wide.

"I have to see this _again!_" She gasped at what she said. "Um, I didn't mean-"

"Save it," Tom said annoyed. "We already know about what you saw." His tone became more disdainful as he spoke.

Jude at least tried to look sheepish as she hid behind Tommy, more than before. Her hand clinging to his arm. But the smile creeping around her mouth didn't convince me she was sorry.

"You're just jealous that I can get a girl anytime anywhere," I see Little Tommy Q is coming out. That attitude is a nightmare.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of you. I had getting girls down to a science." I shoot back, not thinking about the females in the room. Apparently Tom wasn't either as he stood up, not bothering to cover himself. I placed my hand over Sadie's eyes, keeping her from seeing the horrid view. I know she's seen it but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with her seeing it now.

Jude's eyes widened. She licked her lips before she bit into her lower lip.

"Oh, yes. You're lines. Always a lady pleaser." She frowned when Tom put on his boxers.

"You know they're better than your's," I pulled my hand away and glared at the man in front of me.

"I never needed them," I hate when he gets like this. No matter how long I'm around him 'LTQ' scrapes my nerves.

"Do they know we're still in the room?" Jude asked her sister, looking from each person to the next. I saw her shrug from the corner of my eye. "Tommy?" he looked back at her, his expression softening. "Could you hand me my clothes?"

* * *

"You're really going to settle this with pick up lines?" Sades had her brows raised as she stared at me. 

"Yes," Tommy and I shouted at the same time. We were trying to stare each other down.

"How is that gonna work?" Jude asked as she entered the living room after getting her clothes on. She looked between us skeptically. "We all know who's going to win this," we all watched her expectantly. Waiting for her to continue on with her rant. "Kwest of course!" She threw her arms up. I smiled and Tom choked as he took in her words.

"What?!" Tom yelled at her, anger burning in his eyes.

Jude smiled angelically, "Tommy, we all know you don't need pick up lines. I mean look at you!" She gestured to him before she went on. "Kwest needs all the help he can get."

"That's it!" I tried to run at her but Tom grabbed my arm and forced me to sit back in my chair. I was waiting for Sadie to say something but she just looked like she agreed. The Harrison girls will pay for this.

"Honey," Jude spoke again, Tom gave her his attention. "Don't underestimate me again." She smiled sweetly and sat on the couch next to her sister.

"How's this going to work?"

"We could always get judges," he asked who so I continued. "Spied?"

"You really want to explain the situation to him?" He's got a point. "We'll just see how it plays out. Play it by ear?" I nodded my agreement and waited for how this would end, well begin anyway. "Well we can't do this, _I_ can't do this without a target so, come here Baby!" Tom smiled evilly at his girl.

"You're not-"

"Of course."

"But the advantage of being with you means I got pardoned from these crappy lines. Now you're going to subject me to them?" She whined louder than necessary. How can he stand that?

"Sadie had to also," he shrugged and they both turned to look at my Sadie.

"But she's probably heard all these line from Kwest before." Jude whined as she ran her hand down Tom's chest. She's got him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?

I think she's the first to accomplish that.

"Let get this over with," Sadie said as she admired her bracelet again.

"I'll start." I though for a minute before I knew which one to start with. "Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too." Sadie looked at me confused for a second before she smile warily, releasing a short burst of breath. It sounded like a nervous laugh but I can't be sure. Tom can outdo this one, but I'm just setting him up to fall.

"That's a nice shirt, it would look great with my floor." Oh, just go straight for the innuendo! I hate to admit it but Tom has some pretty good ones. I've only heard him use lines a few times, but when he did they were gold.

"You're so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear." I got strange looks from everyone with that one. I don't see whats wrong! Its a complement.

"Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package." How am I going to top that one?

I decide to go for one that should be used more often. But its oft forgotten by the masses. "If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

Jude snorted and Sadie's mouth feel open as she looked at me. "Have you really used that before?" I nodded confused. "Did it ever work?" I resent that.

"You're trying to get girls into your bed, not scare then onto someone else's." Jude gasped between laughs. She was hunched over, nearly falling off of the couch. The booger one isn't funny!

"I'm good at math. U I69," Jude bit her lip, she does that more than any other person I've ever met.

"My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?"

"Which inspired which? That or skittle loving mind?" Tom questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"You're pretty tame aren't you Kwest?" Jude looked at me before trying to disguise her laugh.

"You know how they say skin is the largest organ? Not in my case." He leaned closer to Jude, her eyes went wide and she tried to hide her smile.

I'll prover her wrong, "Do you want to see something swell?"

Jude gasped, Sadie yelled at me. Tom just started to laugh.

"Is there a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them"

"Your dad must have been retarded, 'cuz you are special." Wow, Jude gasps a lot. No wonder Tom wants to be with her. I prefer screaming, but whatever works for you.

"My name's Tommy. That's so you know what to scream." Maybe he does like screaming.

"And how many times have you used that one?" Jude said with a bit of jealousy in her voice. She may kill him after this. I'd pay money to see that. Little Tommy Q getting his ass beat by a 30 pound girl. I could sell it to the tabloids.

I figured I'd go with a sweet one this time, try my best to come out on top. Tom has been using dirty ones and the ones I use just get laughed at. So this should work. "When God made you, he was showing off," I got a round of aw's from the girls and Tom just rolled his eyes. Beat that one Mr. Q!

"Say, you remind me of a Pop-Tart." Huh was Jude's intelligent reply. The girl's got some brain power on her. "You are cool because you're hot!" She started to giggle and Sadie joined her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to like the lines he uses, your helping him win!"

"I can't help it. That was a good one. Using a girls favorite food in a line is unbeatable." She's actually giving him the victory?!

She deserves to rot in hell. Well maybe not hell, but the ninety nine cent store!

* * *

Review please! 

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	7. Deal With It

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 7: Deal With It

Tommy's POV.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I've only been awake for a few minutes but my mind is already at work.

This is it, I'm going to face Darius. _We're _facing him for the first time. I don't know whats going to happen all I know is that its not going to be easy. After his threats the other day -wait, that was yesterday?- I don't know how much worse it's going to be in person. I shuddered at the thought.

I pushed myself up and rested against the headboard. Note to self: padded headboard. For more reasons than one. Jude was in the shower, surprisingly she got up before me. I usually have to drag her out of bed in the morning. I think now I'll be dragging her _into _bed.

Five minutes later she emerged, fully dressed. Damn it. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the room. I almost grabbed her and pulled her back to me but I resisted the temptation. Sighing I got up and went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I walked into the kitchen to see Jude, sitting at the counter, eating her breakfast.

"What are you eating?" I said as I looked at the mess in her bowl. I wanted to gag at the sight of it.

"Pop-Tart cereal. Don't look at me like that, its good." She took another large spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"What's Pop-Tart cereal?" I have to know. I'll regret it but I have to know.

"You cut up your favorite Pop-Tarts and put them in a bowl with milk." She looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wanna try some? Spied and I had it all the time during our last tour," she held up a spoonful for me.

"No, you can finish it. I'm good." I help up my hand for good measure.

"Chicken," she said under her breath.

"Because I won't have something invented by Spied, that makes me a baby?"

"Yeah," she mumbled through her mouthful of disgustingness.

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself some coffee. I'm going to need all the energy I can get. "Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"Last night, that really wasn't the way we're going to settle this, is it?"

"Do you really think I would let them off that easy?" She shrugged and looked at me expectantly. "Even though we won, or I did." Jude rolled her eyes. "Kwest should know that I'm not going to let this go away. If he does, he's stupider that I thought." I was leaning back against the counter, when I heard Jude humming softly. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The song," she looked at me like I was going bald. "That you were humming."

"Just something that's been in my mind for the past few days. Maybe if Darius likes it he'll be in a better mood when we have to talk to him." She was hopeful, not wanting to be in the path of Darius' destruction.

"Its not likely but you can try." I don't want her to get her hopes _too_ high. "You ready?" She bit her lip and shrugged. "Darius won't kill us... today," I added under my breath.

"Alright. Let's go," she held out her hand to me as she put her bowl into the sink. This could be the end of... take your pick. Life, career, important body parts.

We've been waiting outside Darius' office for almost twenty minutes. I was told that I'm not allowed into the studio space until I spoke with the Head Bald Guy. Sadie didn't use those words exactly but close enough.

"Get in here," what? No hello, how was your vacation? Jude strolled into his office as if she was going into a ice cream shop instead of Darius' domain of evil torture.

"So what did you want to see us about?" She kept her tone light. Who is this and what have they done with my Jude?

"It was recently brought to my attention that your dating." Jude's eyebrows drew together. I don't think my expression was much different. The was a slight growl in his throat as he looked back at us. "Tom I had a talk with you about this, several times, I might add." You'll add all day long. You just want to hear your own voice.

The sound of his wheels turning overtook everything else. He's thinking of a new way to end this. Try your best, I was challenging him with my eyes. One word and I could be ruined. Jude on the other hand was sitting next to me calm as a Kwest with a sandwich.

"I don't want to clean up any more messes that you two will cause." He was stern, even more so. His eyes narrowing. "This won't last long, I can already see that happening. The end," he had a wild happiness in him after he said that.

Why is he so hung up on Jude being single? That time in the airport was just an act, wasn't it? I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard someone yelling my name. And not in the good way.

"How many times do I have to yell his name before he comes around?" Jude started to giggle as she took in another meaning to what Darius asked. "Jude, that's enough. Tom, you need to stay with us," Us? There's an 'US' with them? Nah.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you two again. One disaster and there will be hell to pay. And I'm not going to be taking the fall in any way." Does he ever shut up? I think I answered that earlier. He dragged on for a few minutes more before Jude got fed up and couldn't keep her mouth shut. Not a bad thing any other time, when we're alone, that is.

"Oh, put your big girl panties on and deal with it," I heard her mutter next to me. I wasn't sure if I was going into shock or if I was holding in a laugh.

"What was that Jude?!"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Way to make the situation worse Jude! She looked over at me and saw my shocked expression. She shrugged turned her attention to something in the corner of the room.

"You've already made the covers of five tabloids and I know more are on the way. Jude you're barely eighteen." He was trying his best to remain calm at all cost.

"At least I'm not pregnant!" And that was when I knew something was going to snap inside Darius.

"She's pregnant?!" I heard Sadie yell from the other side of the door. Wow, the Harrison girls are discerning, aren't they?

Okay hold on, our first time together was only a few days ago. I'm good, but I'm not _that _good. I may want a family, but not anytime soon. I just got Jude, I'm not about to share her.

"No, I'm not pregnant!" She shouted to the closed door. I heard Sadie let out a sigh of relief. Relief? What she doesn't think a Quincy baby will be a good thing? Would be the best looking kid in the world.

That's not conceitedness, that's all fact.

"Get out of my office," he said almost quietly. Rubbing his head as if it ached. Which it probably did after an encounter with the two of us. "Just go home. I don't want to see the two of you again until this is fixed."

Fixed? What's there to fix? We haven't ruined anything, yet. I might mess up a broom closet, but no one would notice a huge change.

I took Jude by the hand and pulled her out of the office. Happy to be free from the clutches of the head bald guy. I headed for the door and pushed it open as I rushed to the parking lot. I've had a tense few days and I need my way of relief. It will take a few hours but not being allowed at work made it seem all the better.

It seemed like hours past as I drove to the house. Jude was humming her song again as I felt all my muscles tense more. Her voice still has its effect on me. Finally I saw the house come into view. Once the car got into the driveway I threw the car into park and pulled Jude out of her seat.

She squealed as I tossed her over my shoulder as I nearly ran towards the house.

* * *

Review please!

I didn't have much time to edit, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wantede to get this out before I worked on anything else.

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	8. I Lost To Him?

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 8: I Lost To Him?

Tommy's POV. Tommy gets wordy again.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

The next day, I had a rather uneventful morning as I walked into the building. Interns were running like chickens with their heads cut off. Sadie was flirting with Kwest as he made his morning sandwich. Jude told me she was going to be late and that she would drive herself.

Her being late was on me. I relieved my stress... a little too long. Leaving her to... we'll won't go into that. Its a long and complicated story. But it was a highlight for the week. A major highlight.

I settled into my office chair and looked through some papers that were left by Sadie. I owe how much?! They have to be out of their fucking minds! I didn't even buy that piece of shit. Three thousand dollars for a... what was is again? I looked at the paper studying the words. A crate of socks?

I have to talk to Darius about this. I was about to knock when I heard voices from inside the room. I don't usually eavesdrop, but Darius does it on my personal business.

He was talking with a woman. Her voice was low and husky. I didn't think he did that kind of thing while at the office. I guess we do have something in common. "Maybe we shouldn't..." he trailed off as I pushed open the door a bit.

"Darius," her hand gently touched his cheek. "You don't have to worry, Tommy's too much of an idiot to notice stuff like this." What do I have to do with this? I looked more carefully to see a ring on his companion's finger. A diamond ring. A diamond ring _I _bought. Jude?! She... and he... am I on drugs? But... wait it can't... she doesn't even... I need to lay down.

With shaky limbs I entered the room. Seeing Jude sitting on Darius' lap. His arms wound around her waist. "Jude?" I questioned my sanity. She didn't look flustered or repentant as she turned towards me.

"Yes?" she smiled her gorgeous smile and put her other arm around Darius' neck.

"What's. Going. On?" I couldn't take in enough air to make all the words form a sentence.

"Nothing. Well nothing that concerns you," she was cold and uncaring. Her eyes had a evil gleam to them. "Tommy," she started. "I probably should have told you sooner but I was using you." There was no hesitation as she spoke to me. "You were a great way to..." she tapped her chin as she thought. "ease the press off of me and Dar here." Her hand brushed under his chin. He closed his eyes in bliss. I wanted to vomit.

Finally she freed herself from his grasp and sauntered towards me. I wanted to yell at her but I couldn't get up the energy to do so. "Also, you were great for another use." I saw that glimmer that I loved. Her hand ran down my chest.

"Why?" I managed after a few minutes of recovery. Her touch, no matter how small, affected me to the core.

"Tommy," her voice was mocking. "You seriously can't be asking me that? You of all people should know. Using people, especially women, was your expertise."

"I never used you," I defended.

"Not yet, but you would've. I wasn't going to be the fool this time." Her eyes hardened. She leaned closer, close enough to where I could feel her breath on my skin. "Karma's a bitch." She laughed as she pushed me from her. Which Karma is she referring to? No matter how you look at it she doesn't like either choice.

Darius came up behind her and put his unworthy hands on her hips. She rested her head on his shoulder as her hands went over his. Her devilish smile matched his. I closed my eyes from the disgusting view.

"Tommy," the mocking was more apparent. I wanted to crawl into a hole."Tom," the tone changed slightly, almost softened. "Tommy!" Why is she yelling? I'm right in front of her.

I opened an eye to see I was in my bedroom, Jude next to me. I sat up and scrambled away from her. "Is everything okay?" She seemed like she cared. "What were you dreaming about?" Her hand reached out to me. I moved away as quickly as I could. I didn't really hear what she was saying to me.

"Nothing," I turned away from her and tried to get comfortable again.

"You kept talking and thrashing, it couldn't have been nothing. And I don't really like to be kicked in the middle of the night." I knew she had her little smile on her face. The one that made me want to give her anything.

"It was a dream?" Dream, no. Horribly debilitating nightmare, to where I wanted to rip out my eyes and hang myself with my own intestines, yes. "It's not something I want to think about right now. Maybe later." I closed my eyes in vain. Sleep wasn't going to come any time soon.

"Okay," I could hear the sadness in her voice as she fixed the blankets. I felt the mattress shift as Jude moved away from me. I didn't want her to move any further away from me than she already had. Plus the nightmare felt too real. I had to have her next to me. I rolled over to face her, seeing her back was to me, shoulders slumped in. Putting an arm around her waist I pulled her to me. I slid my other arm under her, keeping her locked to me.

She didn't do anything, usually she would put her hands over mine or move her head back, but she didn't move. Is she really just using me? There was a slight movement as she tried to scoot away from me. I wasn't having that, I placed my palm flat against her stomach, pulled her flush to my chest and hoped that I could get this whole fiasco out of my head.

I was greeted by the blinding light of the sun. When did I fall asleep? I was alone in my bed, no noise anywhere in the house. I sat up and dragged myself out of the bed. I looked both left and right, but she wasn't in the hall. All the doors were open as I walked down the hall to the living room. Still nothing.

I thought for sure that she'd be in the kitchen, but no such luck. The only other place, that is if she's still on the property, is the garage. Now, I can't exactly go out there now, not while I'm only in a pair of boxers. Jude gave me a talking to about the whole nudity thing. After being caught in Kwest's house and me not caring who saw me, Jude got a little jealous and yelled at me all the way home. It's not like neither of them haven't seen me in my naked glory. I practically gave them a gift!

I grabbed a coat and pulled it on, zipping up the front. Its a good thing I have a pair of track pants in the laundry room. I opened the door to see a flash of blonde hair inside her car. I made my way over to her and found out that she was on the phone. She had to go out here to talk on the phone? Is she speaking to Darius? Was it all a real event?

I tried to sneak up on her, to hear what was so important that she had to hide out here. I thought she wouldn't hide anything from me. But I'm nosy and I don't like being kept out of the loop. She kept her voice down, even though she was alone. Or so she thought.

I was crouched down behind the door, my head tilted to get the best angle for hearing. Didn't help much but I did catch a few words. Like 'tomorrow', 'clothes', and 'really'. Can't really make a conclusion from that. I tried to get closer but I couldn't do that without her seeing me somehow. My hair is a dead give away, or Sadie has told me.

With a sigh she said bye to whoever was on the phone with her. I heard her head hit the window as she leaned back. "What have I gotten myself into?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was biting her bottom lip. Something I was doing the other night. The memories.

The movement in the car was telling me that she was getting ready to leave. Either leave the car of leave in that car I wasn't sure. I had to get out of here before she either found me or hit me with the car. I turned to leave but I wasn't fast enough.

"Tommy? What are you doing here? Why are you up this early?" Could you possibly stop questioning me? She had a strange look on her face as if she was trying to hide something. "Um, would you look at the time," she looked at her bare wrist. "I have to meet Sadie. You know I'm about ten years late. Gotta go!" She ran past me and into the house.

Alright, that was something new. She usually ran to me not past me. I have to find out what up with her. And, it better not have anything to do with Darius!

* * *

Review please! Make me happy when I check my email. Gotta go to work now. Grrrrrr!

I've updated my music playlist on my homepage, so check out the new songs. It might give you a hint of what's to come! They're located on the bottom of the list under the fifties music.

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


	9. Remember This is for Tommy

Amour Éternel

Eternal Love

Chapter 9: Remember. This is for Tommy

Jude's POV. Sorry this took so long. Unwilling Union is the most important story to me.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Hello, my name is Jude Harrison and I'm in Hell. As you know Hell is under the control of the devil. And this devil happens to go by the name Sadie. Sadistic Sadie to her friends. Her Imperial Mistress of Darkness and Damnation to her acquaintances. When you see her coming you just smile, nod, and/or bow down and grovel at her feet. She has no mercy for your soul.

"Sadie," I whined. "How did you ever talk me into this?"

"I didn't talk you into anything. You agreed to do this. It's not my fault that I had you sign the contract when you were still half asleep." My eyes narrowed and I growled at her low in my throat. She was going to pay for this.

"You said you were going to look out for me and now you have me doing... _this!_" I looked down at my wardrobe or lack thereof.

"You're only doing these," she motioned to me, "for Tommy. I have wardrobe all set up for later." I looked around to see more and more people coming on set. My hands started to clutch the robe I wore.

"Get rid of all these people and maybe, _maybe,_ I'll think about it." I crossed my arms over my chest. That is, until I saw how the robe gaped open. I squirmed until I was huddled into a ball in the chair. My covering snuggly around me.

"Jude, all these people are vital. We can't have them leave." Her voice was patronizing as she looked at the few papers in her hand. Can I just ring her throat now? I won't kill her, I might inflict some permanent damage but she doesn't sing. It won't make a difference.

"Is this your revenge for seeing me and Tommy in Kwest's-"

"Don't you finish that sentence! I'm doing my best to wipe away all the... intimate images I have of you two. Don't make it worse." She sneered at me in that loving sisterly way of hers.

"You want to forget the nudity and sexual activity but right now you're having me do a _nude _photo shoot? One that Tommy will most likely find as a turn on? I don't get you Sadie." I watched as a portly man walked by with a box of donuts. What's his purpose? I don't think someone who sits around and eats donuts all day for a job needs to be here.

I'm not going to let all these people see me in the nuddy-pants! Sorry, I just read "Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging". Good book. Ah, I'll never think of tea towels the same way again.

"Think of this as a very nice wedding present for Tommy." She smiled as she took the seat next to mine.

"I haven't even told him yes yet," Why is she assuming I'm going to except his proposal? Probably because I am. Eventually. It might be ten years from now but I will accept, well most likely. What do you want? I'm eighteen!

"You will," her eyes were sparkling as she looked away from me. Her phone started to play "Pick up the Pieces" and her smile grew as she looked at the number. Great! I get to hear, "Oh Tiger! I miss you like crazy! I've been thinking about last night." I unfortunately got her hear what happened.

Sadie called me in the middle of her and Kwest... yeah. Well I stayed on the line for only a minute because the call came from Sadie's phone. It was pretty quiet at first, only a few squeaking noises. Then, it happened. Sadie yelled out in rapture. I threw the phone across the room and took a shower. I felt that dirty.

Then Kwest will say, "Well I try," Even though they'll try to keep their voices down, everyone in the room will be able to hear them. And I'll be in the corner shaking violently, trying to keep my breakfast down. The thoughts of my trip flashing through my mind. Headboard hitting the wall. Moans of ecstasy. Sadie shouting tiger. But then I'll end up thinking about the game of truth or dare Spied wanted to play. My imitation of Sadie during orgasm. I did my best not to shudder.

I should never use those two words in the same sentence again.

But I loved watching Tommy get uncomfortable as I yelled and moaned while sitting on his lap.

I was stifling a laugh as I forgot about the doom that was on the horizon. I was almost relaxed as I sat in the folding chair. I was close to being content with my images of Tommy. And then...

I was scared out of my mind as an assistant to the photographer came and got me. I stood frozen in front of the camera. I was still fully covered but I felt like it was see through.

"Okay Jude. We're going to do a few shots until your comfortable." the photographer said in a very friendly voice. Not that kind of friendly! If it was that kind of friendly, its a good thing Tommy's not here. That man wouldn't have teeth. And possibly his nose would be in his brain.

I nodded the best that I could. I turned to the side, placing my chin on my shoulder, giving the camera the best sultry look I had. I felt like an utter fool. I bet I looked confused in the photo. Mainly because besides that, I'm only feeling dread and nervousness.

"Jude, you look great. Loosen up!" Sadie yelled from her chair. Her phone was still glued to her ear. I could hear Kwest complaining that she should move the phone further away if she was going to yell. Then it started to get a little too graphic for even me.

"Loosen up? You expect me to be comfortable with this?" I asked to no on in particular.

The photographer came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He gathered a handful of my robe and pulled it a bit. Okay, I can handle a little shoulder exposure. I held onto the edge of the robe, pulling it a little further. I went pouty and looked towards the ceiling. I hope that looked decent.

I was busy trying to think of something to do for the camera when I noticed the photographer, I should really learn his name, talking to one of his assistants. It was a short exchange but she hurried over to me and pulled on the other side of my robe.

While she was standing by me I discretely asked what the mans name was. "He goes by Symphonic." She told me with a majestic wave of the hand.

"What?!" the whole room stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "Please tell me he's gay," I managed to keep my voice down that time. The song "Something for the Fellas (That Like Fellas)" by Jonny McGovern and TEAM PIMP started going through my head. I tried my best to not picture him in a hoodie and sunglasses with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

It was hard to resist, it just so happened to have three female assistants. Even though TEAM PIMP only has one official female member. But still I may have to make him act out the music video for me. Maybe not. That video is more gay porn than music video.

"Of course. Why else do you think he's the one doing the photo shoot. I know about your boyfriend. Your personal assistant, Sadie, made sure he was gay." Sadie, my personal assistant? I like the sound of that. She'd have someones head if she heard that. Director of Public Relations to Jude Harrison's trained poodle.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I could almost see her yapping and begging for doggy treats. The yapping wasn't that hard to imagine. I experienced that on a daily basis.

I wasn't aware of the lights flashing and the man "Symphonic" taking my picture until a few moments later.

"What are you doing?" I wasn't even ready for more photos.

"I loved the expression you had. I found it inspiring." I could see the photos popping up on the screen in the back. I had to admit, I looked cute and contemplative.

He saw I was squinting to see them. And he saw the smile that went over my whole face. He just gave me a smug look and went on with taking more pictures.

"Alright Jude, take it a little lower." I did and waited for him to continue with his work. "Keep going," he motioned with his hand. I looked down at myself and saw that any lower and you'd get a full frontal from the waist up. I shook my head vigorously.

Sadie came over to me. Her face was sympathetic. "Jude, it alright. He's not going to be ogling you. He'd prefer Tommy," she added with an eye roll.

"Tommy won't care if he's not interested in me that way. If he finds out the man won't live past the end of the week." I pointed towards Symphonic. I watched as he smiled at the thought of Tommy coming after him. I was going to go on that I hoped he liked pain but I was ready to hit the guy for thinking about my man in that fashion. And I don't want to know what he likes behind closed doors. Well, I hope he closes the doors.

"Here!" Sadie shoved a sheer something at me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I looked at the scanty piece of fabric.

"Cover yourself," she sighed.

"What? Now you've really lost your mind."

"We can probably get some body paint her within an hour." she tapped her finger on her chin as she looked up and to the left. The way most people do when they're trying to remember or think of something.

"Huh?" Was my extremely intelligent response. I could feel my heart starting to race even more than it was. I held tight to my covering and shrunk back.

"We can just move on to the other shoot, the one for the magazine, then some back to this one." She always has to corner me with reason doesn't she?

"Fine, I'll do it." I stomped off set and into the dressing room to find a way to where this thing and still look... I don't know. Presentable? Ladylike? Not sluttish?

Not an easy thing to accomplish when I'm not very ladylike in the first place. But I'm not a slut like my sister is trying to make me out to be in these pictures. I won't her get me down!

I will prevail!

Well I'll try.

Hopefully.

* * *

Review please!

The song mentioned in this chapter is on my playlist on my homepage. Go listen to it if you haven't heard it. It's awesome! And I just put up the video if you'd like to watch it. I suggest you watch it alone!

Thanks. Eternita14: Awesome Nerd! Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
